


The Other Place

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Friendship, God - Freeform, LITERALLY, Lucifer - Freeform, alt universe, alternative universe, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: God finds his son alone on the beach and offers him a new beginning. What is this universe like without Lucifer in it? And will the friends find each other in an alternative one. AU where Trixie doesn't exist.





	The Other Place

**Author's Note:**

> As always on TheMorningstarChronicles, this was co-written by my friend Tom Ormerod, who has really ad wi-fi in an American camp and yet still manages to write fanfic with me.

Lucifer was alone as he stood on the beach, taking this rare moment of solitude to think. Thoughts he had banished from his mind for so long were beginning to arise themselves as he stood watching the sun painting orange and pink swirls on sky as it descended towards the horizon. Thoughts of the Mother he had forced out of this reality. He almost envied her, the new reality, the new beginning she could have in a universe of her own.

“I know what you are thinking Samael,”

The voice came directly into Lucifer’s mind. One that he had never expected to hear again, one that was impossible to not recognise. His Father. God. Lucifer wanted to smirk at the contact now, after so long in silence, but he was too overwhelmed to give any form of reaction.

“I know you believe you belong in the Silver City,” the voice continued. “You would not admit it, but your subconscious gives you away. You could not be happy here, my son. You want to be in the Silver City but I know, you want to be away from me even more.”

Finally finding himself again, Lucifer was able to ask the most basic of questions. “What do you want, Dad?”

“I came to offer you an alternative,” the voice replied.

“And what is that?” Lucifer asked. He could not see how anything his Dad had to offer could be worth taking up but he was willing at least to hear him out. It wasn’t as though ignoring the Almighty Asshat was an option anyway.

“That you and I leave this universe together and go to the one your mother created.” The voice answered.

Lucifer scoffed “Why would we go together?” He asked, incredulously.

“A symbol of peace. I want to show the entire universe the possibility of peace with the two of us moving on together.”  The voice explained.

Lucifer was beginning to nod, peace was something he could agree with, but the nod ended quickly. He knew there must be a plan, his father always manipulating situations. He had to be sure this was not more of the same before he could agree with it. “I have a question first.” He said. “So, Dad. What is it you desire?”

“A parent just wants what is best for their child,” The voice responded as though it was the simplest thing to create.

Lucifer couldn’t believe that. He stared up at the sky in incredulity. “What part of anything you have done relating to me could suggest that you want what is best for me?” He asked, shaking his head.

“You are never going to believe me, Samael, but sending you to Hell was my gift to you,” The voice replied. “It was necessary for us to be apart and I needed my light-bringer in the darkest of places.”

“If it was necessary for us to be apart, how can we be together now?” Lucifer asked. He didn’t feel any anger at this point, more a strange sort of comfort in the necessity of this conversation.

“I…” The voice seemed to hesitate, something that was unusually in the always sturdy almighty. “I made a mistake. In sending you away with no true explanation I only drove a wedge between us. We are always in a conflict because of that action of mine.”

Lucifer was in a stunned silence for a moment. His father admitting, he was wrong was unheard of. “You must know, then,” He begun, “That peace on your times is never going to work for me. If we are to have peace, Dad, it has to be on my terms.”

“Very well, son.” The voice agreed, further shocking Lucifer. “What would you propose?”

“I move to the universe Mum has created. Alone. You remain in this one. I become out of your reach,” Lucifer said. For the first time he felt some sort of hope that he could get away from these constant conflicts. “Permanently.”

“Of course,” The voice said. “But there is still one condition. Anyone who comes with you will never go to hell but they will also never come to heaven. If you leave this universe you leave behind the afterlife.”

“The alternative will be my heaven,” Lucifer said. “Once I am done with my life there, my life without heaven or hell, I am perfectly content to cease to be.”

*

There was a darkness shrouded around them all as their souls were lifted from their bodies. Chloe, Dan, Ella and Linda would remain in this universe without their souls, as though Lucifer had never been a part of their lives. Their souls would move into new physical forms in the other universe, where they would continue without Heaven or Hell. The explanations had not been easy but understanding had been reached and the four of them had agreed to join him. The world their souls now inhabited was one humanity could not comprehend.

A light shone in the distance of this bright world. A blinding light that invited them to follow it. As one they approached the light. It was Lucifer. He was the light bringer once again. The world surrounding Lucifer was one of mist. The closer they got to him, the more the beauty of this plane became clear to them. An indescribable, hazy beauty. The four of them closed their eyes to the universe they knew, following the guiding light of Lucifer, and opened them in another.

*

In the universe they left, where Lucifer had now never been, things had changed. Marcus Pierce was still in Chicago, his hidden identity of the Sinnerman remained a mystery behind his mask of a police officer. He continued to falsify witnesses and change statements. He sent a text to his righthand man, ‘target acquired’ and an address. It was that simple.

Charlotte Richards was in the main office of Richards and Wheeler, researching and working on the necessary cases to get Ronnie Hillman out of trouble. Guilt and innocence were irrelevant in a company that allowed corruption to run so deep.

For Linda Martin the mundanity of her job got her through each day. The first world problems that were faced by the celebrities of Los Angeles were hardly the deep issues she had hoped to be helping with when she began her training. When she went to Lux, it was her regular haunt of an evening, she was greeted by a man in an ill-fitting suit and a fake British accent, “I’m Lucifer Morningstar, what can I get you?”

Ella Lopez stepped out of the precinct that was her second home in Detroit. She stared at the bright blue sky as she waited for her co-worker to finish his shift. Once he came out she turned to him, “Pina Coladas?” She asked, before linking his arm and walking with him towards the bar.

Chloe Decker had dropped the charges against Malcolm Graham. She had looked into Detective Graham’s partner but had found no solid evidence and eventually she had to stop for the sake of her career. Her career was back on track now, heading in a better direction. Dan joined her at her desk, sitting opposite her. “Detective Espinoza,” She said fondly. He smiled back at her. “Detective Decker.” Dan was well on the way to rectifying the mistakes that had almost cost him his marriage and the pair were back in a relationship. The situation with Malcolm hung over him, something he knew would never be removed from his conscience.

*

There were no memories of the previous universe for those who had moved. Certain people were just meant to be together, meant to do certain things and this was a guarantee in any universe. Chloe Decker was not a detective in this universe, having not lost her Dad and having the push. She met Lucifer and found the necessary push for it. Chloe Decker would become the Detective again.

Charlotte and Dan found each other yet again, though they had no knowledge of the relationship they shared in the other universe. They found each other while Dan was trying to improve himself and move away from corruption and together they were able to get each other there. The pair leaned on each other, supported each other and that night they were going to drink until they could barely stand

Linda Martin hated the way her life had gone. She had trained in order to help people, not to break people on national television in order to get more views. She walked out that day after seeing that poor man’s heart break and knowing she was responsible. She was going to get drunk before working out how to fix this.

Ella Lopez had taken to trying to find her acting hero and inspiration. She had tried a few bars on various nights with no success. It gave her something to do that wasn’t the mundanity of her job. That night she went for Lux in order to try and find her.

Amenadiel had taken himself into Lux in order to try and meet with people, to talk with people. He hesitated over a number of people before just taking himself and a drink to a corner near the bar.

Lucifer had invited Chloe to join him in Lux that evening, to celebrate her decision to train to become a police officer. She sat at the bar with Lucifer on the other side, pouring her and himself drinks. Linda slouched on the bar just a few seats away, holding her glass up for a refill, the bartender – Maze – came over and obliged. Dan and Charlotte sauntered in with their arms around each other, flopping into the seats between Chloe and Linda and loudly asking for drinks. Ella hesitated in the background for a few moments before dropping herself onto the seat next to Chloe, an excitable “Hello” escaping her mouth quickly.

As one the group of individuals found themselves looking over at the newcomer. Eye contact was made and held for several seconds between them all. Memories came flooding back to them all. Relationships and friendships that had been made and broken and somehow forgotten. Entire lifetimes flashed before their eyes and now they remembered.


End file.
